


Cow Eyes

by toezi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Animals, Fluff, M/M, farm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toezi/pseuds/toezi
Summary: Seungcheol likes music.Jeonghan just likes cows                     ...and Seungcheol





	Cow Eyes

Seungcheol sighed as he walked through the empty campus. He blared music through his earbuds to break through the unsettling silence of the usually busy college. It was spring break so everybody had gone home to be with their families.. or on a trip to party with friends. Mingyu, Wonwoo, and Soonyoung had invited him to tag along on their Mexico cruise but he had to refuse. He had a job teaching guitar to a few kids at a local music studio. He wasn’t necessarily a “pro” at guitar but he knew enough about chords and music theory to be able to teach younger children (and even some adults) how to play. He was studying music theory and hoped to be a music teacher someday, so he was really grateful to have this job. Most of his students had family trips planned for the break… except for one.

Lee Chan insisted that his family stay home because he absolutely could not miss a single lesson. Chan was a good student and Seungcheol really adored him, he was determined and was never late to practice. He had only been taking lessons for a month but he came in three days a week, practiced for hours everyday at home and at school, and was already better than Seungcheol at playing the guitar.

“Chan, at this rate you’re going to be teaching me guitar within the next two months!” Seungcheol laughed but Chan did not find his joke funny at all.

In fact, he looked quite upset. “I could never be better than you Seungcheol! You’re amazing!” He pouted as Seungcheol ruffled the younger’s hair.

He really was a good kid. The first day he stepped foot into the studio he firmly shook Seungcheol’s hand and confidently introduced himself: “Hello, sir. My name is Lee Chan and I would like you to teach me how to play Beat It on the guitar.” He was the most determined and serious 7 year old Seungcheol had ever met.

 

Seungcheol sighed again as he kicked a rock a few feet ahead of him. He wasn’t thinking about anything really, his mind was blank as he immersed himself in his tunes. He found himself watching a few squirrels playing around a tree until he was knocked, literally, back into reality. Somebody had smacked him on the back of his head. His ear buds actually flew out of his ears due to the force with which his head was sent flying forward. He turned around, rubbing the sore spot, to find a very angry man huffing at him. He was skinny with bleached blond hair, wearing a red flannel, dirty black skinny jeans and… pink rubber boots? His knuckles were white from gripping tightly at the handles of the two buckets he was holding in each hand. He opened his mouth, prepared to repeat the curses that Seungcheol had missed due to his loud music.

“Did you just hit me with a bucket?” Seungcheol questioned before the other even had a chance to begin.

“It’s what you get for hitting me with a rock and then ignoring me!”

“A rock? The one I kicked? That was just a tiny pebble! That doesn’t warrant you hitting me with a bucket! I could have gotten a concussion!”

“No, look, you injured me! I can’t even walk!” The blond man faked a very over exaggerated limp and winced at the “pain” he was experiencing due to Seungcheol’s idiocy.

Seungcheol couldn’t help but snicker at this guy’s ridiculous antics.

“Hey don’t I know you from somewhere?”

Jeonghan paused in the middle of a limped step, nearly twisting his ankle. “Yeah, we took English together last semester.”

 _That’s right_. Seungcheol remembered him clearly now. He sat in the middle of the classroom and always walked into class bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. They talked maybe two times.

 

The first time they were placed in a group project together. Their class was at 7 AM and everybody was always exhausted, except for Jeonghan. He doodled in his notebook contently while the whole group did absolutely no work at all.

“How are you so awake?” Seungcheol asked him, actually annoyed by the fact that Jeonghan’s face was shining brighter than the sun at this hour.

“I wake up at 4:30 every morning.” he shrugged, like it wasn’t the craziest thing Seungcheol ever heard. Before he could question what absurd reason this guy could have to wake up at such an ungodly hour, the teacher dismissed the class and Jeonghan immediately shot up, grabbing his notebook and backpack as he rushed out the door.

Seungcheol was the last one left in the class. He really had no energy to move at all.

“Seungcheol, since you’re the last one here, would you mind aligning the desks for me?” The teacher asked.

Seungcheol replied with a “Sure thing” before the teacher thanked him and left. Seungcheol started with the cluster of desks that made up his group. He started sliding the desks back into place until he noticed a scribbled-on piece of paper lying on one of the desks. Thinking it was some left behind homework, he picked it up and examined the sheet. It was filled with a bunch of childlike doodles of animals: chickens, sheep, and a lot of cows. Realizing it wasn’t important, he tossed it in the trash (he missed) and continued to tidy up the room.

 

The second time he had dozed off in class (again), his head propped up by the palms of his hands. He heard some (not so) faint whispering in front of him and opened his eyes to find Jeonghan and Jihoon peeking over his desk, staring at him intently. Jihoon and Seungcheol were studying the same major so they had been close for a few semesters. He and Jeonghan sat next to each other in class and had bonded pretty quickly over the semester. Seungcheol simply squinted at them tiredly and the two boys giggled and returned to their desks. Seungcheol could hear them whispering to each other as they walked away.

“You’re right he does have cow eyes!”

“I told you Jeonghan! I knew you would like them!”

“I don’t li-sHUT UP.”

 

“Jeonghan, right? I’ve only had one class with you. What are you majoring in?” Seungcheol asked.

“Ag Ed and Dairy science. Double major.”

“A Ged?” Seungcheol asked, butchering what Jeonghan just said, causing Jeonghan to chuckle lightly before clarifying.

“Agriculture Education. I want to teach Agriculture classes! Hopefully highschool Animal Science.”

“Oh, wow! I never knew our college offered that.”

“Yeah, our department is really small, and we don’t get too much funding.”

“You probably get more than my department! I’m majoring in-” Jeonghan cut him off before he could finish

“Music Theory and Education. As you say ‘the arts are way to underfunded’ and you want to change that. You can’t wait to teach kids about music and you hope to open up your own studio. Your soundcloud username is ‘BeagleKing’.”

Jeonghan blushed a little as he caught Seungcheol staring at him in awe.

“H-how did you know all that about me?”

“We had to introduce ourselves the first day of class. I just remembered.” Jeonghan shrugged his shoulders, trying his best to act nonchalant and avoid eye contact with the dark haired boy.

Seungcheol found himself staring at Jeonghan’s little shy quirks and immediately changed the subject. “So why are you on campus anyways? Why didn’t you go home?”

“Ah, I volunteered to take care of the animals over break. I was just grabbing these buckets from the janitor’s closet. You would think that the school would just buy us buckets, considering we have to walk across campus 4 times a day just to retrieve and then return them.”

“There’s… animals here? On the campus?”

“...Yeah… Just up the hill.” Jeonghan pointed to a large hill on the east side of the campus. Just as amazed as Seungcheol that he never knew the school farm existed.

Jeonghan could see the wonder in Seungcheol’s eyes as he stared up the hill, hoping to catch a glimpse of what was up there. “Do you… want me to take you up there?”

As if Jeonghan had read his mind Seungcheol immediately replied with a loud and too-excited “YES!”

Jeonghan laughed at how giddy Seungcheol was. “Alright, follow me.”

 

Seungcheol had no idea that the climb up the hill would actually feel like attempting to climb out of hell. It felt like they would never reach the top and his calves were on fire. (He had been skipping leg days since it was break. ~~Big mistake~~.) Through his ragged breath he managed to ask “Uh… so did you.. Grow up.. In the country?”

Jeonghan, who was used to climbing this hill every day and was not tired at all, simply replied “No, I grew up in Seoul.”

Seungcheol stopped walking so he could speak more easily, “Then how- why did you chose animal science? There aren’t many animals in the city.”

“Well,” Jeonghan hadn’t noticed that Seungcheol had stopped so he continued walking and Seungcheol lightly jogged to catch up to him, “my 3rd grade class went on a field trip to a farm actually. I was terrified at first, the animals were so big and I was so tiny! We made our own little cups of butter and even got to ride some horses. And, get this, I fell off the horse!”

Jeonghan laughed loudly and Seungcheol attempted to accompany him but his body was low on oxygen at the moment and he felt like he would faint if he wasted it on a hearty chuckle.

“I was filthy and hated animals by the end of the tour.” Jeonghan continued.

“Then why do you want to work with them?”

Jeonghan smiled fondly to himself. “Well, the last stop of the tour was the calf barn.” As if his story had been scripted and perfectly timed, they arrived to the calf pens of the Ag department.

Seungcheol, a city boy, was a little taken aback by the smell and was hesitant to approach the pens.

“I saw the calves and I fell in love. Come on! You have to meet my Angel!” Jeonghan grabbed Seungcheol by the wrist and dragged him straight to the fourth pen.

“This is Angel! My baby!” Jeonghan exclaimed, hugging the head of a Holstein calf.

Seungcheol stood a few feet back, he thought the animal was cute but was shocked by the immense size. “This… is your baby?”

“Of course! He’s only 5 months old! He was the first calf I witnessed the birth of and we bonded immediately. He gets a bottle at 5 every morning so he’s the first one I see every morning and the last one I see every night.” Jeonghan rambled happily, scratching just the right spot behind the calf’s ear.

“Angel? That’s a cute name!” Seungcheol took a step closer to the animal.

“Thanks! He was born the same day as me, 1004, so I thought the name was perfect! Don’t we look like twins?” He asked, pressing his face against Angel’s and giving Seungcheol his best cow expression, pretending to chew on some cud.

Seungcheol simply laughed in response, ruffling the hair on the back of his head.

“Come pet him!” Jeonghan grabbed Seungcheol by the wrist yet again and brought Seungcheol’s shaking hand towards the crown of the calf’s head. The calf immediately looked up and licked Seungcheol’s hand with his heavy tongue.

Seungcheol retracted his hand and shreaked in terror. “ITS GOING TO EAT ME!!”

Jeonghan giggled at Seungcheol’s reaction “He was just trying to show you some love!” Jeonghan reached out his hand and allowed the calf to suck on his fingers.

“I-uh.. think he’s hungry..”

“Oh no, he’s fine for tonight. I actually do have to feed a few of the other animals though. Would you mind staying here? It won’t take too long, but it’s already getting dark and a proper tour would take too much time..”

Seungcheol waved him off “It’s fine, Angel will keep me company.”

With a thankful smile, Jeonghan went off and busied himself with feeding the rest of the animals before daylight disappeared completely.

Meanwhile, Seungcheol turned towards the Calf. “So, Angel… How’s it going? Nice to _meat_  you. Haha! Get it?

"…. Oh god…

"Seungcheol, you’re talking to a cow.” Seungcheol scratched under Angel’s chin and the calf shut his eyes and flicked his tail.

“Eh, you’re kinda cute I guess.”

He caught a glimpse of Jeonghan walking by, carrying a 50 pound sack of feed on his shoulder. Seungcheol had never seen him work that hard during class, but then again, it _was_ class. He was amazed, however, by the fact that Jeonghan was so thin and still able to lug such heavy objects around.

“Hey, Angel, you should convince your dad to join the wrestling team. I would like him to-I mean.. he would be a good addition to them team.” He found himself watching Jeonghan busy himself with caring for the animals. He admired somebody who worked hard for their passions, and he was seeing that passion in Jeonghan for the first time.

Suddenly he felt a tugging at his T-shirt. Seungcheol looked down to find Angel chewing on his shirt. “Hey! That’s not food! Give it back”

Jeonghan had returned just in time to see Seungcheol trying to wrestle his shirt away from Angel. He tried to stifle his laughter but it didn’t work, Seungcheol was now bright red as he became aware of Jeonghan’s presence.

Seungcheol gave another strong tug on his shirt right as Angel had released, causing him to fall backwards on his ass.

Jeonghan had now burst into the loudest laughter as he walked over and offered his hand to the embarrassed boy. Seungcheol accept his hand and pulled himself up, dusting off his pants and keeping the saturated spot of fabric on his shirt away from his skin.

“I liked this shirt” He pouted down at the wrinkled and wet spot of fabric.

“It’ll be fine. I have one more thing to do, but if you hold these eggs for me real quick, I could get you a spare shirt sooner.”

“Sure. Thanks.” Seungcheol replied as Jeonghan carefully handed him a couple handful of eggs then tended to his last task.

“I’m glad you’re not one of those people that are grossed out by eggs.”

“Why would I be grossed out?”

“Well, people usually are; considering where they come from.”

“Ch-chickens… right? They come from chickens?”

“Well yeah. The anus to be precise.”

“The...anus?” Seungcheol looked down at the small pile of eggs he had been holding so delicately. “Is there… a second hole?” He stared at the eggs as if he expected them to answer him personally.

“Nope. One anus, one hole. Poop and eggs come from the same place.” Jeonghan answered nonchalantly as he tended to something else.

Seungcheol felt his throat start to burn as his hands gradually slipped apart, allowing the eggs to fall to the floor one by one. Jeonghan winced at every CRACK but was too scared to turn around and find yolks splattered on the floor. He sighed and opened the door to the chicken coop.

“I-I’m sorr-AHH” before Seungcheol could finish apologizing he screamed at the sight of a dozen chickens charging towards his feet.

He never knew a chicken’s waddle could be so intimidating.

He jumped, and screeched, and ran away from the horrible murder scene of yolks and egg shells as the chickens fought for and devoured the whole mess. He had practically thrown himself at Jeonghan and into his arms. Jeonghan wrapped his hands around Seungcheol’s waist to protect him from the big bad chickens.

“They’re… eating them…” Seungcheol stared in horror at the cannibalistic scene happening right before his eyes and immediately diverted his gaze in horror. He buried his head into Jeonghan’s neck and sunk deeper into his embrace.

“Chickens are terrifying, Jeonghan.” he whispered. Seungcheol’s hot breath against his skin sent shivers down Jeonghan’s spine. He could feel Seungcheol’s heartbeat against his shoulder, beating at the same speed as his own. But Seungcheol’s increased heart rate was caused by fear, Jeonghan’s was caused by… well, a little bit of fear too, but mostly by his, as Jihoon makes fun of him for, “hots for Seungcheol”.

He had never been that close to Seungcheol; never seen this man so vulnerable; Seungcheol, the strong and sturdy man who carried the whole wrestling team on his back, both figuratively and literally, was scared of chickens. He gripped onto Jeonghan’s shirt, but his grip was way more gentle than Jeonghan could have ever imagined; but just as warm.

They stood there for a few minutes. Jeonghan squeezed Seungcheol tightly in an attempt to calm his quivering body.

“Seungcheol.” Jeonghan finally broke the silence. “The chickens are all back in their cage now.”

“You’re lying.”

Jeonghan chuckled lightly at how cutely the other mumbled. “I’m not! They go back home by themselves when the sun starts to set. If you don’t look up now you’re gonna miss the beautiful sunset.”

He was finally convinced enough to raise his head and look towards the direction of the sunset. The sky was the clearest blue and the clouds were a soft pink. “Wow.” Seungcheol exclaimed and turned back to Jeonghan, catching his eyes. “Beautiful.”

Jeonghan gulped as his ears began to heat up. Seungcheol wasn’t even sure if he said that about the sunset or… He had never been this close to Jeonghan, in fact he hardly ever noticed him. Their only interactions had left him confused or slightly irked.

“Y-you have hay all in your hair. How did you even manage that?” Jeonghan laughed, trying to ignore the fact that they were still hugging each other, their bodies squished together and noses just a few inches apart. He began to pluck little sticks of hay out of Seungcheol’s bushy hair. But he couldn’t ignore Seungcheol staring at his face. They were so close and Seungcheol’s eyes are so pretty and Jeonghan’s breath is so warm and Seungcheol could blow away a hundred trees with just the bat of his eyelashes and Jeonghan felt a shiver travel up his body.

“Um-” he started quietly, “the wet spot is kinda cold”

Seungcheol took a while to understand what Jeonghan had said, and upon realization he jumped back. Eyes wide as he realized that the wetness of his shirt had transferred over to Jeonghan’s shirt, right where their torsos had been pressed against each other. His ears and cheeks began to burn “S-sorry about that.”

“I-I’ll go get you a shirt now.” And with that Jeonghan ran off, leaving Seungcheol alone in the dark.

Was it this late already?

Jeonghan reappeared a few minutes later with two shirts in his hand. “We always keep some spare shirts in the shed.” He explained, handing Seungcheol a shirt while avoiding eye contact.

“Thanks. We should be getting back to the dorms now.”

“Yeah, we’re really not supposed to be here after sundown.”

And as if on cue, they were interrupted by the flash of a flashlight and a campus security guard questioning “Who’s out here”.

Jeonghan, for the third time that day, grabbed Seungcheol’s wrists and began running to a spot he knew they could hide and avoid getting in trouble.

They finally reached the hiding spot: Where the department keeps the extra bales of hay, right behind one of the main classroom buildings.

Seungcheol doubled over with his hands on his knees, attempting to catch his breath. As soon as he caught his breath, he became very aware of his wet shirt, no longer limited to the spot Angel had created.

He straightened up and looked around for Jeonghan, whom he found laying on a small stack of hay bales. He climbed up and sat next to Jeonghan.

Jeonghan glanced at him then directed his attention back up to the stars. Still breathing heavily, he held the shirt out to Seungcheol.

“Oh, thanks.” He replied, quickly peeling off his wet shirt and putting on the clean shirt. “Quick thinking back there, good job.”

Jeonghan kept his eyes fixed to the sky. “It’s not the first time I’ve had to run from him. Besides, if we got caught you would be temporarily suspended from any wrestling matches.”

Seungcheol stared at Jeonghan’s face, trying his best to read the boys features in the dark. “How is it that you know everything about me, and I feel like I don’t know anything about you at all?”

Jeonghan shrugged, not averting his gaze from the sky.

Seungcheol sighed and decided to lay back and join Jeonghan in silently watching the stars.

And he’s glad he did.

There was hardly any light pollution up here. The hill was far enough away from the city that Seungcheol could see more stars than he ever had. The moon was bright enough that the boys could see each other, but not overpowering enough to outshine all of the stars.

“This is beautiful.”

“It’s my favorite spot.”

“Do you come here often?” Seungcheol looked over to Jeonghan, ready to learn some more about this mysterious farm boy.

“Every weekend when it’s warm enough out. More often when I don’t have too much homework, or when I _do_ have too much.”

“Stress relief?”

“Exactly. All the animals are asleep and its quiet; peaceful. I like to come here and forget about everything, or think about anything.

"OH, Cheol look a shooting star!”

Seungcheol had turned back to the sky just in time to catch the tail end of the star. He closed his eyes and made a wish.

“What did you wish for?”

“A place like this. A place to just listen to music and clear my thoughts.”

“You can have this spot.” Seungcheol turned back to Jeonghan, his eyes gently fixated on Seungcheol’s face. He adjusted his body to face Jeonghan. “But this is your spot.”

“I can share.” Jeonghan looked back up to the sky.

“What did you wish for?”

“It’s dumb..”

“Tell me!” Seungcheol poked at his arm.

“I wished…

"I wished that youwouldlikeAngel.” Jeonghan blurted out his wish as quickly as he could. Maybe if he said it fast enough Seungcheol wouldn’t understand him.

“That I would like Angel? Why?” Seungcheol asked, trying not to laugh. Jeonghan’s wish was cute, but he didn’t want the other to feel more embarrassed by it.

“I was uh- hoping you would like him so you would maybe come visit him more. And…. visit me mo- this is stupid.” Jeonghan sat up and Seungcheol followed suit.

“I thought both angels were great.”

Jeonghan wasn’t facing Seungcheol so his huge smile was hidden from him.

“Seungcheol, I’ve had this dumb crush on you since our English class 3 semesters ago.”

“I know.”

Jeonghan span around quickly “YOU KNOW?”

“Yeah, Jihoon pointed you out at one of my wrestling matches last semester. He said you liked me, but I didn’t really know you, and I was preoccupied with the match, so I just brushed it off.”

“I’m going to kill him.” Jeonghan growled.

Seungcheol just laughed and looked back at the stars. “Can we do this again tomorrow.”

“I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t think i’ve ever written anything besides crack and this is so strange I only write crack bc that justifies it being BAD idk how to write fluff honestly who am I as a person.
> 
> Me: an animal science major. Seriously why does nobody out there like Ag and KPOP where are ya'll hiding.
> 
> Anyways uhhhhh this is my precious child please be kind to him.  
> 


End file.
